1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a call processing method of an electronic device registered in an internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
To interwork with various communication systems, an IMS has been provided. IMS refers to a specification providing a multimedia service, such as voice, audio, video, etc., based on an IP. IMS is also being extended to support the interworking of various wireless/wired networks based on an IP.
In a conventional circuit-switch (CS) network, a phone number is used to transfer a call to a subscriber, where only one phone number is used in one device (or one subscriber identification module (SIM) card). Accordingly, it is impossible to allocate the same phone number in several terminals. For example, when a user of a smartphone additionally purchases a smart watch that utilizes 3G communication, the user must use different phone numbers in the smartphone and smart watch, respectively.
Further, when using a call forwarding method in a wireless communication network, a call received in a smartphone may be transferred to a smart watch, but a user should previously set the smartphone as the call receiving device in the communication network. Accordingly, a user cannot variably select among difference devices to receive a call, when the call is received.